


No se puede vivir del tal vez

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavander tiene un carácter particular y se aferra a sus afectos con poco sentido común, pero ¿habrá algún motivo para ello? Viñeta un poco crack de regalo para Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se puede vivir del tal vez

Quien conociera a Lavander Brown, diría que es una chica extrovertida, demasiado efusiva, y tal vez algo dramática; y no estaría equivocado. Era todo eso, sin mencionar muchos otros aspectos de su personalidad que ella nunca se ha preocupado en ocultar. Era el perfecto ejemplo de "lo que ves, es lo que hay".

No podría saberse si a ella le enorgullecía su carácter, o si hubiera deseado cambiar algo, lo único seguro era que creía a pie juntillas en todo lo que hacía, por frívolo que pudiera parecer.

Cuando se hizo novia de Ron Weasley en sexto año, no le importaron los comentarios burlones de los demás, o que Parvati le reclamara por dejarla abandonada, como decía, porque…¿qué podía hacer? Ella amaba a Ron, tenía que demostrarlo, debía aferrarse a ese amor con todas sus fuerzas, y asegurarse de que él supiera lo importante que era para ella, ¿verdad?

Alguna vez sintió algo parecido y no hizo nada; guardó silencio cuando debió hablar, y el tiempo le ganó la partida; no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

 

A los catorce años, toda chica es un poco insegura, especialmente si maduras un poco antes que los muchachos, y pasas bruscamente por todos esos cambios que no sabes en qué momento se dieron; porque un día crees que lo más divertido y emocionante que te puede pasar es conseguir que tu profesora de Adivinación acepte enseñarte a hacer tu Carta Astral, y al siguiente cambiarías esa misma Carta sin pensarlo dos veces, por una mirada de ese chico.

Sí, ese, no cualquier otro. Solo para dejarlo claro.

Quisieras sonreír y dar brinquitos frente a él, para que repare en tu presencia, pero no puedes, porque tú, que nunca has sido tímida, y podrías sonreírle a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts, Slytherins incluidos, eres totalmente incapaz de mover un solo músculo facial si estás frente a él.

Asumes que es normal, que a todas les pasa con ese chico especial, y procuras seguir con tu vida como si nada fuera de lo común ocurriera.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos es anunciado, y no podrías ser más feliz. No solo porque serás testigo de un acontecimiento extraordinario, sino porque un miembro de tu Casa es elegido como cuarto campeón. Además, y eso no se lo dirás ni a tu mejor amiga, él es campeón también; tenía que serlo, claro, ¿de qué otro modo hubiera podido pasar? Y aunque te amenacen con mil crucios, no lo reconocerás, pero en cada prueba sabes que Harry Potter no será el único participante al que vas a alentar.

Y al pasar la primera prueba, el corazón no te cabe en el pecho por el orgullo que sientes, y quisieras correr a felicitarlo, pero a duras penas te contienes, y prefieres volcar todo tu entusiasmo en ese baile que se avecina.

Jamás has intercambiado una palabra con él, apenas si te ha sonreído un par de veces, con esa amabilidad que muestra con todo el mundo, pero que a ti te hace sentir única. Y te dices que si una niña de tercero tuvo el coraje para pedirle a Harry que la acompañara al baile, tal vez tú tengas una oportunidad.

Así que te armas de valor, y lo esperas fuera de una clase, pero antes de que puedas abrir la boca, cuando él te mira, esperando que digas algo, sientes que tu voz se ha ido de paseo y correr a buscarla.

Te dices que a la siguiente lo harás, que cualquiera se pondría nerviosa, que lo harás mejor la próxima vez; pero te enteras pronto de que no habrá otra, porque escuchas a unas chicas de Hufflepuff en los baños diciendo que él se lo pedirá a esa buscadora de Ravenclaw, y aunque siempre te has tenido en muy alta estima, nunca te sentiste tan inferior como en ese momento.

Por eso, no dudas ni un segundo en aceptar la invitación de Seamus. Después de todo, nunca has sido una persona que se deprima con facilidad, y él es un buen muchacho. Tal vez tu destino, como diría la profesora Trelawney, no fuera ir a ese baile con él; habría otros.

La segunda prueba fue más emocionante que la primera, y aunque por una hora sentiste que ibas a morir de la angustia, aplaudiste como una enajenada cuando lo viste salir del lago; el que llevara a Cho en brazos te pareció un detalle fácil de obviar.

Entonces, un día que llegabas tarde a clase, y corrías por el pasillo, rogando que Filch no te saliera al paso, lo viste frente a ti como una aparición, y te sonrió, y tú le sonreíste de vuelta; es más, te deseó un buen día, y pudiste contestarle sin problemas. Sí, tu voz se quedó contigo, y te sentiste tan feliz contigo misma, que de no haber sido novio de Cho, le habrías dicho algo. Pero eso hubiera estado mal, tú no eras de esas chicas; mejor esperar un poco más, quizá pasara algo especial.

Y llegó la última prueba, de la que esperabas secretamente que él saliera en primer lugar, hecho el campeón del torneo, con el trofeo en la mano, y te prometiste que esta vez sí que te acercarías a felicitarlo; después de todo, nadie tendría que asombrarse porque mostraras un buen espíritu deportivo, ¿verdad? Harry iba a tener alguna otra oportunidad.

Lo que no esperaste jamás, y eso que tu imaginación a veces parecía ir a mil, fue verlo aparecer de la nada, en medio de un alboroto terrible, de gritos y lágrimas que no alcanzaste a entender en un primer momento. Las voces que corrían murmuraban palabras que te sonaban a malos chistes, porque de unirlas, solo conseguirías obtener las frases más absurdas.

Pero cuando no pudiste ignorar más lo que pasaba, empezaste a bajar las gradas, apretando fuerte la mano de Parvati, que no entendía tampoco qué ocurría, y pensaba lo mismo que tú, que algo muy malo debía de haber pasado. Entonces lo viste, allí, tendido sobre la grama, con los ojos abiertos, y el profesor Dumbledore a su lado, mientras Harry le cogía la mano, y te bastó ver el rostro de tu compañero de Casa para saber que lo imposible había pasado, que el tiempo te había dado un golpe en el estómago, y no había vuelta atrás, ni lugar a arrepentimientos por lo que no se hizo.

En el banquete de fin de año, cuando el director pidió que pensaran en él cada vez que estuvieran en la encrucijada de escoger entre lo fácil y lo correcto, te dijiste que hubieras preferido aprender esa lección de otra forma, cuando aún hubieras tenido la oportunidad de atreverte a dar ese paso tan sencillo. Cuando Parvati te abrazó, suponiendo que todas esas lágrimas que caían eran por la pena que te inspiraba ese muchacho al que ninguna de las dos conocía, dejaste que siguiera pensando eso, porque ya no tenía sentido hablar de lo que no fue y nunca sería.

 

Lavander Brown puede ser exasperante, de esas chicas que no sabes a veces cómo sacarte de encima cuando se encariña con alguien y se decide a demostrarlo, la clase de novia que puede ser un poco asfixiante, pero que también muestra su amor sin dudar un instante.

Y si supieras más de ella, si te atrevieras a preguntar alguna vez el motivo de esa aparente desesperación por aferrarse a lo que quiere, podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa. Porque tal vez, si te tienes la suficiente confianza, te contestará que dejó pasar un amor alguna vez, y que no está dispuesta a hacerlo nunca más; que puede ser rechazada, sí, y que lo aceptará a duras penas, pero ella jamás será la que deje pasar otra oportunidad, que no está dispuesta a vivir más de lo que pudo ser.


End file.
